


Pick Me Up

by Arsenic



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Ryan needs a ride.  Among other things.





	Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for seanarenay, who asked for Spencer/Ryan, first kiss.

Spencer answers his cell with, "Okay, I was sorta asleep there."

"I'm sorry," Ryan says, sounding genuinely sorry.

Spencer sighs. "Where are you?"

"At the hospital. I rode in the ambulance. I would call my mom, I would, but she's at work. And I thought if you could--"

"I'll be there in a little bit."

Spencer puts his nearest pair of shoes on and splashes his face with water. He leaves a note on the kitchen table, just in case his mom wakes up to get a glass of water, or whatever, and notices him missing.

It's a twenty minute drive to the hospital and Spencer cranks the radio, even though he can't find anything good to listen to. He would have taken a CD, but it's nearly three in the morning, and he was sort of preoccupied.

Ryan is standing outside the hospital in jeans and a t-shirt, even though the desert drops into the low forties at night this time of year. Spencer pulls him in the car and turns on the heat. "Jesus, Ryan."

"Smell was making me sick," is all Ryan says.

Spencer drives Ryan back to his mom's, asks, "You have keys, right?"

Ryan fishes them out of his pocket.

Spencer parks the car and turns it off. Ryan says, "Nah, I can see myself in. Go home, get back to bed."

Spencer ignores him.

He takes Ryan in and pours him some water and hands the glass to him with a look. Ryan drinks. He drinks until he's finished and then he sets the glass aside.

Spencer asks, "Okay?"

Ryan shrugs. "Always."

It's warm enough inside the apartment, but Ryan is still shivering, whether from emotional aftermath or still being chilled from standing outside so long, Spencer's not sure. He says, "Hey," and pulls Ryan to him, wraps Ryan up in him. "Hey."

"I hate him, Spence. I hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him."

Spencer doesn't say anything, because he knows the worst part is that Ryan doesn't. He rubs one hand over Ryan's back, up and down, even as the mantra continues to spill out. He's beginning to worry that it will never stop, that Ryan's mom will come home and he'll still be here, holding her son together in her kitchen.

He says, "Ryan, Ryan," and then does the only thing he can think of to get Ryan's mouth to stop, to quiet the words which no longer even mean anything--he kisses him.

It's not exactly a kiss, it's a meeting of lips, it's a swipe of Spencer's tongue and it would maybe be sweet if it weren't quite so desperate.

Ryan stops breathing for a second, two seconds, and then he's pressing back into Spencer. Their teeth click and it's louder, more violent than Spencer usually likes his kisses, but he cannot imagine pulling back. It's all he can do not to crush Ryan wholly to him, not to bring him in so far there's nothing separate left of either of them.

Ryan is tilting his head, fitting himself to Spencer. Spencer breathes, "Ryan," and Ryan responds back with an exhaled, "Yes."

And then there is nothing but the two of them, no late night at the hospital, no father, no possibly soon-to-be arriving mother, just the smooth warmth of Ryan's tongue, the urgency of Spencer's hands at Ryan's back.

Spencer is the one to finally break it off, because Ryan is still shaking, but now Spencer knows it is simply from exhaustion, over-exertion. Ryan says, "No, Spence," but Spencer smiles, brushes his lips over Ryan's cheek. "Sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Tomorrow," Ryan says, like it's the equivalent of never and if he lets go that is precisely when he will get this thing, this thing that he wants to badly, back.

"Tomorrow," Spencer repeats, because he can have enough faith for both of them. He has for a long time.

"Yeah. Yeah." Ryan nods. "Sorry for waking you."

Spencer smiles and bites Ryan's lower lip, quick and sharp. "Asshole." He turns to go. "Lock up after me."


End file.
